Ultraman Shiny
An Ultra that comes from another Omniverse. He is Shining Convoy in disguise using the form changer to shift his form into that of an Ultra. Shiny is the creator of the Shining Kaiju Verse, an Omniverse with characters that are merely toys in his Omniverse. For fun of course Appearances Ultraman Shiny appears to be a totally glittering Ultra. With light so magnificent nobody can see what he really looks like Personality He is a god so saying that he have god complex would be incorrect. But that is what he has, a mind stuck in god complex that dislikes other beings who disobey him. Power and Abilities Height: Micro - Bigger than the Omniverse Weight: Micro - Bigger than the Omniverse Speed: Infinite ^ Infinite repeat infinite time Lifting Strength: Once used the Shining Kaiju Verse as a Dumbell. Attack Move Shiny Punch: A normal punch that can destroy the Omniverse. Outside of his creation Omniverse. Shiny can only destroy a Magniverse with one punch. Justice Ownership: Shining is the owner of the concept Justice. The copyright and trademark to this concept has been pass to him by his mother. List of accomplishment Destroyed the Negative Omniverse countless times. Because he had nothing better to do. Killing his teacher for "disrespecting" him and consuming the teacher. Then he kill his teacher's family and dI'd the same to them. This granted him the "knowledge" he uses today. Creating the first narcotics in existence. Accidentally. Committed countless "good deeds" that nagged him an enormous bounty. So the god community basically hunt him down because he acts like a "good guy" in front of them. When his brother is born and all his half brothers come after him. He create Zen Seibertron Teikoku. An elitist gang of racist gods that goes and kill pretty much anything that are not them, Human, or a Fairy. Under his direct command, Zen Seibertron Teikoku goes on a crusader to murder all the benevolent god that does not worship their sacred mother. Because they have nothing better to do. Then they murdered all the malevolent gods for the same reason. Shining singlehandly killed all the Primordial Mortals that do not belong to his elitist family, who he has yet called Xeno. But those that do suit his definition of Xeno, the agony that he instills on them is so bad that their soul is set to burn for eternity Under his command, Draias singlehandly killed all the Angels in the Heaven. Then dragged heaven down and turned it into Hell. Just because he needed a place to store those burning souls. Those souls are the hot plasma of hell that you all know and hate. Then he consumed those angel's souls and absorbed their positive energy. Whom now irradiate within him. Making people feel like he is a good guy. Which he technically is. Conquered nearly all of the Omniverse. Only stop because he is bored. Nearly killed the Creator Of Time And Space. Only spared him when his daughter offered herself as a captive. Somehow treated her good enough that she fell for him hard. Then murder her father so he could marry her. Creating a "living" condition so horrible that the Xeno view Hitler Concentration camp as a heaven. StopPred all he was doing because he had something better to do now. That thing is taking care of his wife. Then after he accidentally killed her, He went mad and tried to kill himself. But failed because he is immortal. Slept for 5 million years then goes back and resumes what he is doing. Turned the Omniverse into something so evil and intolerable that 99% of it population Xeno worship THE EMBODIMENT OF EVIL Itself as a saviour. Made the aforementioned EMBODIMENT OF EVIL change his way of life and want to turn a new leaf. Just by looking as his treatment for Xeno. Now that guy wants to free the Xeno and do the same to the Elitist Human and ZST. Sealed the Embodiment Of Evil and his brothers inside a secret place, creating the Negative Omniverse indirectly. And by proxy his current enemy T.S.A.B. Creating a personal Multiversal Empire that calls themselves the Imperium Of Shining. A bunch of elitist, religious fanatics, who's goal is to enslave all the Xeno in the Omniverse to serve them and their Supreme Human Race and Supreme Cybertronian Race. With the slogan, "KILL THE XENO, BURN THE HERETIC". Retired after passing the throne to his brother, a being that is even more mentally unstable than he is Creating the Shining Kaiju Verse to entertain his Multiversal Empire List Of Accomplishment 1 Mess up Kyubey plan so maginificently, it decide to be inactive. Kill Setsuna whole family and species, because her father refuse to force her into become his girlfriend. At this time she is not his girlfriend, and he only met and greet her twice, plus she alreadly have a boyfriend. But this is Shiny so this will not stop his burning love for her. Trivia He is not the most OP character I ever created His mother is stronger than him. This version of Shiny is the cleanup version. The original Vietnamese version is 90% more darker and screw up. In his home canon, people call him "The Professor Of Hypocrysiology And Moral Cheating" because of the sheer ammount of his Hypocrisy. Example: Told his cronies that killing love rival is bad. Even when the first thing he did when he see the woman he love is to kill his love rival, and her family. Even through he hate Star Saber and the vile stuff he do to his object of attraction Makoto to the point he have to ask The Author to retcon the whole setting. In the new setting, Star Saber get exactly what he want, the love of Makoto. Category:Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:OP Characters Category:Shining Kaiju Verse Category:Shiny is Love, Ahiny is life. Category:Lord Ba Dao vs Omniverse